


The Prodigal, The Wingless (Where You Are)

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Ereri Canonverse Week, Implied Wings, M/M, Post-War, Smut, canonverse, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren may not be free, but at least he has Levi.





	The Prodigal, The Wingless (Where You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).



> For Aer, for always being a light in my life. Thank you for making me smile, for being such an amazing, beautiful person and friend, and for giving me someone to aspire to be and look up to. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Through the years, I had become well accustomed to cages. No matter how many times my wings were clipped, I fought and strived and pushed myself to keep flying. My wings were ripped from me, torn flesh festuring and aching for something that was no longer there. For freedom I was no longer allowed to grasp.

When you had first found me again, I was surprised you were able to look me in the eyes. I guess I shouldn’t have been, you’re always able to face things with such graceful stoicism. I wish I could be more like you.

I didn’t mind when you kicked me in the face. I deserved it. After everything my lineage and my own actions have caused, I still deserve far worse. But here you are, in my cage the night before you leave to bring my brother to his own prison far away from here, your tongue lapping at my neck and fist pulling at my hair while you thrust and grind against me.

You didn’t say a word when you first entered, but you didn’t have to. I knew what you wanted and I wanted it just as bad. So when you slammed the cell door shut and rushed over, I was already pulling off my clothes and helping you out of yours.

It has been far too long.

_ “Levi,” _ I moan breathlessly, arching my back against your body as you devour me, pull me into your atmosphere.  _ “Right there…” _ I sob from pleasure when your cock rams into my prostate, my mind fuzzy from the ecstasy of it all.

_ “Eren… Eren,” _ you begin to stutter, your hips hitting home with solid precision. We’re both crying out as I clench around you, seeing stars as you carry me on your wings closer and closer,  _ so close. _

I force your head up from my neck to meet your stormy eyes, arousal boiling over in my stomach at the sight of your lustfully blown pupils. When your hips stutter one last time, I lean up to catch your lips in a long, passionate kiss, muffling our shouts of release as your come floods inside me and mine shoots up to stain your abs. Our bodies fall limp, sated and buzzing as we moan into each other’s mouths.

“I love you, Levi…” I whisper, not expecting to hear you say it back. But you’ve always been full of surprises and compassion.

You run your fingers through my hair, pressing lazy kisses across my face like you’re painting me with constellations. “I love you too, Eren…” you purr softly, a ghost of a smile haunting your lips. “Thank you for coming home to me…”


End file.
